It is quite important for the health and well being of a pet cat to provide proper grooming. Grooming is necessary for a cat's health and well being. Often times, cats try to clean themselves spending a good deal of time licking their fur and paws. However, external grooming is also highly recommended as grooming accomplishes much more than providing a healthy coat. It also stimulates circulation, removes loose hair and helps prevent matting.
Unfortunately, there have not been advances in the cat grooming field for quite some time. Most grooming devices are in the form of brushes which do not adequately retain cat fur and other debris resulting from the grooming process. In addition, cats do not find the bristles of the typical grooming brush to be particularly pleasing and, as a consequence, cats often times shy away from being groomed which, as noted above, can result in adverse health related issues.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a cat grooming method and pad for employing said method which cats will find enjoyable and thus employ even without the involvement of their owners.
These and further objects will be more readily appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims